Podemos ser rivales pero también Amantes
by SakuraSakata
Summary: Kagura perteneciente al Clan Yato-gumi, familia número 1 en la Yakuza, entra a Gintama High para poder vivir como una adolescente "común" pero se da cuenta de que su padre, solo la hace entrar para encontrar a su marido, luego se da cuenta de que él chico que le gusta esta descalificado.
1. Conociendo a un Sádico y una China

Buenas gente, aquí otra vez Sakura-chan, quien les trae un nuevo fic OkiKagu, pero esta vez es un poco más raro, junten **Yakuza** + **Yato** + **Gintama** **High** + **Sádico** = **Amor**.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Letra normal: dentro del Fanfic.

Cursiva: Notas del autor, hablando con personajes

Negrita, aclaraciones.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Esa es la idea del fic, bueno este sería el resumen apestoso:

"Kagura perteneciente al Clan Yato-_gumi,_ familia número 1 en la Yakuza, entra a Gintama High para poder vivir como una adolescente "común" pero se da cuenta de que su padre, solo la hace entrar para encontrar a su marido."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Derechos: Bueno, Gintama no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hacen sus personajes, aunque esta trama si lo hace, y algún OC que pondré por ahí.

La trama puede sonar conocida, pues mis ideas las voy como recopilando de fanfictions antiguos o nuevos de otros autores, lamento si es muy repetitivo pero ya verán que no lo es.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era un día lunes de clases horrorosas para los estudiantes de Gintama High, hoy se rumoreaba que iba a llegar una nueva estudiante a la 3-Z, se decía que tiene tan solo catorce años, pero es muy inteligente, y logro pasar todos los años, anteriores y poder llegar a tercer grado. Ginpachi-sensei había llegado al salón con sus ojos de pez.

"Ehh… bueno, como deben saber, hoy hay una estudiante nueva, ella es más inteligente que todos ustedes imbéciles, tiene catorce años, y su nombre es Yato Kagura."

"Sensei, ¿Yato como el Clan Yato-_gumi_? Pregunto Ayame, quien solo quería hablar con Ginpachi.

"No, ella es un Yato de China, pase Kagura-chan." Kagura había pasado, llevaba puesto el uniforme de Gintama High y sus gafas.

"Mucho gusto, soy Yato Kagura, mucho gusto."

"Bueno, Kagura-chan vaya a sentarse al puesto vacio frente a Souchiro-kun que tiene el pelo castaño." Dijo Ginpachi-sensei.

"Gracias, Gin-chan." Él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella camino hasta el asiento y comenzó a poner atención a la lección que daba Ginpachi-sensei.

Paso la hora y una mujer de cabellos castaños se acerco a la chica de cabellos naranjos.

"Hola, mi nombre es Shimura Tae, ¿te puedo decir Kagura-chan?"

"Claro, oh, eres como una hermana mayor, te diré Anego." La muchacha mayor río, y le dio una dulce sonrisa.

"Claro, ella es Kyuu-chan." Dijo Otae al presentar a Kyubei.

"Yagyu Kyubei, mucho gusto Kagura."

"Un gusto Kyuu-chan."

"Kagura-chan te mostraré el instituto."

"Te lo agradezco." Salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar mientras que Otae le mostraba los alrededores, cuando caminaron al patio trasero se escucho la voz de un chico.

"Por favor, no me peguen, no lo hagan." Decía esta voz, luego de esto se escuchaban golpes.

Kagura corrió a ver al chico al cual le pegaban, y vio que era de la 3-Z y lo defendió, primero golpeo en el estomago al primer chico, luego pateo las piernas del segundo y ya acabado.

"Shin-chan, gracias Kagura-chan por ayudar a Shin-chan." Dijo Otae, abrazando a Shinpachi.

"Ah no es nada, además con mi nii-chan siempre luchamos para estar en forma."

"¿Tienes un hermano mayor Kagura-chan?"

"Sip, es un idiota-aru pero lo quiero demasiado."

"Oh que linda."

Nadie ahí presente se había dado cuenta de la presencia del bishonen quien había mirado toda la escena.

Él la miraba con atención, hasta que la chica de pelo naranjo lo logro divisar, no le agradaba, esa mirada que ella le daba, era de cómo si no debiera ver eso. El chico se fue caminando lentamente.

"Anego."

"¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan?"

"¿Quién es un chico de cabello arenoso, y anda con una polera de 'Super-man'?"

"Ah, Okita-san, Okita Sougo, también es de nuestro grado, es el chico más codiciado del instituto."

"¿Su nombre no es Souchiro?"

"Jajaja… No, es que Ginpachi-sensei se confunde, pero su nombre es Sougo."

"Ah, parece que Gin-chan ha cambiado en este año." Eso último Kagura lo había murmurado.

"¿Kagura-chan, usted conoce a sensei de antes?"

"¿Ah?"

"Es que tu le dices Gin-chan y no sensei."

"Ah, eso, es que con él nos conocíamos de hace ya diez años, él antes vivía cerca de mí."

"¿O sea antes eran vecinos, pero usted no es de China?"

"No- Quiero decir, sí, tengo descendencia china, pero yo soy totalmente Japonesa." El timbre había sonado.

"Ah, interesante, bueno Kagura-chan hay que ir a clases."

Caminaron en dirección al salón, hasta que Megane hablo_. ('Gomen Megane, no tendrás tantas líneas en este fic.')_

"¿Kagura-san, cómo era tu otra escuela?"

"En realidad nunca fui a la escuela, siempre he tenido tutores privados."

"¿O sea tu familia es millonaria?"

"No nada de e-" Fue interrumpida por Ginpachi quien había llegado.

"Ka-gu-ra-chan, a mi oficina ahora, debemos hablar."

"¿Gin-chan por qué?"

"Tú hermano ha llamado."

"Tsk, se ha preocupado, bueno los veo en el salón." Dijo la chica despidiéndose, corriendo al lado del hombre con la permanente _("Hey, Sakura, eres mi hermana en tu cabeza pero no te pases, estas más loca que Sacchan.") ('Gin-chan, no interrumpas mi fic, que la gente le costará leerlo)_

Los dos caminaron hasta la oficina del consejero que estaba desocupada, para que ellos hablaran _('Gente no es GinKagu, es OkiKagu, entiendanlo')_

"¿Gin-chan por qué me llamaste?"

"No hables tanto idiota, debes saber que si ellos se enteran que eres la princesa de la Yakuza más poderosa, se asustan, y yo perderé mi trabajo, acá."

"Gin-chan, has sido mi guardaespaldas desde los cuatro años, además estás entrenado como samurai, aunque parezcas un idiota, eres también un estratega, pero explícame, ¿por qué te fuiste del clan?"

"Son motivos que hable con tu padre, tu ya estás grande para necesitar guardaespaldas."

"Gin-chan, yo te necesito, es horrible estar ahí sola, mi papi esta todo el día en el estudio, nii-chan se fue de Tokyo por tres meses, Abuto-nii está con nii-chan, y mami, mami pues está muerta de hace siete años."

"Kagura… yo lo que más quiero es estar ahí, tu eres como una hermana para mi, y Umibozu-sama es como un padre, pero- a quién quiero engañar. Tú padre me dio una misión."

"¿Cuál es Gin-chan?" Pregunto la chica dudosa.

"Encontrarte un marido, y ese es el motivo porque tú has entrado acá."

"¿QUÉ? ESE CALVO DE MIERDA, ¿CÓMO MIERDA ME BUSCA UN MARIDO SIN MI PERMISO? ¿Y PARA QUÉ?"

"Kagura, no grites, bueno, tú sabes que Kamui es el próximo jefe y todo, pero también está el hecho que él quiere dividir en dos el clan."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Que tú y Kamui deben hacerse cargo del Clan."

* * *

OWARI

Bueno, bueno, lo sé no hay nada de OkiKagu, es muy predecible, pero queridos míos, léanlo, bueno haré aclaraciones, para que entiendan un poco más la historia.

**Clan Yato-**_**gumi:**_

Umibozu: Jefe.  
Abuto: hijo adoptivo del Umibozu _(si quieren saber porque esta acá, lean mi perfil y entenderán que amo a Abuto.)  
_Kamui: hijo mayor del Umibozu, siguiente jefe del clan.  
Kagura: hija menor del Umibozu, siguiente jefa del clan.  
Gintoki/Ginpachi: Guardaespaldas de Kagura, hombre más leal al Umibozu.

**Familia Kondo/Hijikata/Okita:**

Kondo Isao: Papá.  
Hijikata Toshiro: primer hijo adoptivo de Kondo.  
Okita Mitsuba: hija adoptiva de Kondo, hermana biológica de Sougo.  
Okita Sougo: hijo adoptivo de Kondo, hermano biológico de Mitsuba.


	2. ¿Por qué diablos es tan fuerte?

"¿MI PADRE SE HA VUELTO LOCO?" Pregunto Kagura tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

"Eso es lo mejor para el clan, debemos ser precavidos, porque cualquier persona podría entrar al clan fácilmente por esto, así que debes estar aquí por lo menos este año completo para encontrar a tu futuro esposo."

"De verdad, no comprendo esto, somos la mafia más grande de todo Japón, donde la princesa debe buscar a su esposo en una secundaría que es esto ¿Un Manga, un anime, un dorama?"

"Kagura, debes pensar que esto es para que no tengas un matrimonio arreglado, es para que tu encuentres a las personas que creas que sean correctas y ellas te acepten si es que te aman."

"No puede ser, de verdad, tendré que enamorarme y luego explicarle todo esto, si él se entera de que yo buscaba pretendientes… simplemente no querrá estar conmigo."

"Sí, en eso estás en lo cierto, pero el dicho dice 'el amor puede todo' ¿o me equivoco?"

"Pienso yo que ustedes están locos, de pensar que algún chico de acá me pueda gustar, además, nadie puede rivalizar con la fuerza de los del clan Yato, hemos sido entrenados desde pequeños para ser tan fuertes."

"Kagura, seguiremos hablando después, vamos a clases, ahora te toca con Tsukuyo-sensei."

"Bueno, vamos."

Caminaron en silencio los dos, Kagura pensaba en diferentes ideas para zafarse de esto y Gintoki, pensaba que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"Tsukuyo-sensei, lo lamento, tuve que completar el papeleo de la chica." Dijo Ginpachi disculpándose.

"No pasa nada, bueno entra." Dijo Tsukuyo dejando pasar a Kagura que le dio las gracias.

Kagura simplemente estaba furiosa, ¿por qué debía de buscar marido a tan temprana edad, aunque igualmente, le encantaba la idea de poder evitar las entrevistas matrimoniales, aunque algunas eran divertidas, podía hacer enojar mucho a los chicos, o simplemente tener un concurso de pulseadas, con los chicos que decían que eran más fuertes que ella, aunque ganaba siempre.

Paso la hora y ella salió rápidamente del aula, corrió en dirección a la azotea para poder comer en tranquilidad su almuerzo, las sirvientas se habían esmerado en hacerle un almuerzo con todo lo que ella quería, lo pusieron ordenadamente en la caja negra. Ella comenzó a devorar las tortillas de huevo, carne y arroz, comía velozmente, pero cuando iba por la mitad de su almuerzo alguien llego a la azotea.

"Oye, yo siempre como acá vete." Dijo el chico de pelos castaños.

"Lo lamento, pero creo que no importa demasiado compartir este espacio."

"Vete, ya te lo he dicho."

"Oblígame idiota." Justo cuando Kagura dijo esto, él se paro, camino en dirección a Kagura y le agarro la muñeca derecha, causando que ella votara sus palillos, corrió su almuerzo, se puso de pie y comenzó a atacar al chico.

"Eres fuerte, pero no me podrás vencer." Se golpeaban pero se esquivaban, una lucha que duro más para Kagura y una lucha totalmente con una oponente fuerte para Sougo.

"Podemos parar, me dio hambre, no he comido todo mi almuerzo, sádico."

"¿Me dijiste sádico, china?"

"Sí, pero ¿cómo me dijiste?"

"China, vienes de China ¿no es así?"

"Ah, sí, bueno, tengo descendencia China."

"Da lo mismo, si eres una China real o falsa, de todos modos pareces una."

"Maldito imbécil, ya cállate tengo hambre."

"Pero si acabas de comer, y ¿todavía tienes hambre?" Sougo algo irritado le pregunto.

"Cállate, yo tengo mucha hambre además me da hambre después de una buena lucha." Después de eso el sádico sonrío. "¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Acabas de admitir que soy bueno en una lucha."

"Bastardo, no lo creas, de verdad si no fuera por mi estómago ahora estarías de rodilla ante mí, bwahahahahaha, la gran Kagura-sama no puede perder."

"¿Quieres verlo mocosa?" Dijo el chico en tono desafiante.

"¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MOCOSA, ENANO?" Le grito Kagura enfadada.

"A ti pues obvio, espera ¿me dijiste enano? Soy más alto que tú."

"Pero eres un enano para tu edad." De Kagura salía un aire de superioridad.

"Hija de puta, como te atreves a decirme eso." Comenzaron a golpearse otra vez, y sonó el timbre de entrada.

"Paremos, debemos ir a clases." Dijo Kagura tomando un leve descanso.

"Para que, quedémonos acá luchando, debemos terminarla."

"Debo estar allá, con permiso." Kagura ordeno todo en su paño y se fue dejando al chico en blanco.

"Esta chica es bastante interesante, además tiene una fuerza súper humana." Dijo Sougo sonriendo mirando hacia la puerta, comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón y la vio sentada mirando a Ginpachi-sensei que ahora tenían orientación.

"Danna, llegue tarde, ¿puedo pasar?" Pregunto Sougo desde unas ventanas que daban al pasillo.

"Souchiro-kun, te he dicho montones de veces que no te quedes luego de que toquen el timbre." El sensei lo había retado frente a toda la clase.

"Sensei, no es mi culpa que haya entrado un monstruo a la clase." Dijo mientras apuntaba al puesto donde se encontraba Kagura.

"Oi, yo no soy un monstruo maldito sádico enano." Le grito de vuelta Kagura.

"Para de decirme enano maldita china, ¿a caso quieres pelear?" La estaba provocando, ante ese acto ella se paro.

"Bueno, no será problema golpear el culo de un imbécil." Ella comenzó a caminar pero no pudo avanzar cuando Ginpachi le llamo la atención.

"Kaguya-hime, pare." Ella siempre le encantaba que le dijeran así, Kaguya, era el cuento favorito de su madre y por eso le puso Kagura a ella, cuando la llamaban así era una: estaban tristes o felices, o dos: estaba entrando en problemas.

"Gin-chan, nadie me ha llamado así desde la muerte de ella." Dijo Kagura en dirección a Ginpachi con los ojos muy abiertos.

"A tu asiento, Souchiro-kun entra, y ve a tu puesto." Sensei había vuelto a hablar con su tono común, los alumnos seguían conversando. "Ehh, bueno, silencio, mañana tienen clases recuperativas con Tsukuyo-sensei, se han portado pésimo en clases, ¿no les da vergüenza?"

"No." Contestaron la gran mayoría.

"Mocosos, algún día me convertirán en loco, bueno, la próxima semana iremos a Nagoya para el viaje escolar."

"Sensei, ¿por qué tenemos un viaje escolar tan pronto?" Pregunto Shinpachi desde su asiento.

"Porque, la directora no quiere verlos así que ha mandado a todos los terceros grados a una excursión, para tener pretextos de irse de viaje."

"¿Qué senseis irán?" Pregunto Sarutobi rogando que no fuera Tsukuyo.

"Ehh… Sakamoto, Zura, Mutsu y Tsukuyo."

"¡Eh! Gin-san no tiene que ir Tsukky-sensei yo le puedo dar placer." Dijo con un Kya entre algunas palabras.

"Me darías placer si te murieras luego." Dijo en murmullos Ginpachi.

La 3-Z estaba discutiendo algunas cosas, como que padres podían acompañar en el viaje, cuánto dinero debían traer para el pago del bus, hasta que llego 'Escojan a su compañero de asiento.' Y en esa declaración Kagura no sabía con quien ir, además su opción ya tenía pareja, Otae estaba con Kyubei.

"Gin-chan, no tengo pareja." Kagura se acercó a él.

"Ehh… esperemos a alguien que no tenga y vas con él."

"Bueno, ¿Gin-chan quiénes me vendrán a buscar?"

"¿Para qué?" Cuando él le respondió esto ella le puso una cara de 'eres un imbécil'.

"Para ir a casa, la mansión queda muy lejos."

"No lo sé, deberían mandar a un chofer, o si no debes ir a quedarte a mi casa, también tienes la opción de ir donde Hosen."

"Hmm… no había pensado en ir con Hosen-sensei, hace tres meses que no lo veo."

"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que están enojados?"

"Veinte años, Kamui nació dos años después de que papi haya luchado con Hosen-sensei."

"Es increíble que sus tres hijos hayan entrenado con él, siendo su enemigo."

"Hosen-sensei es más fuerte que papi, nosotros somos como ellos, buscamos la fuerza." Kagura le hablaba a Gintoki sin darse cuenta de que había una tercera persona escuchando.

"Danna, no tengo compañero." Dijo Sougo mostrando su presencia.

"Oh, muy bien, ya que ustedes dos se llevan excelente van los dos juntos."

"¡Gin-chan, no quiero!" Decía Kagura haciendo un mohín.

"Danna, si me pone junto a ella moriré."

"No más, quejas los dos irán junto, ya vayan a ordenar sus cosas que la clase está por terminar."

Kagura y Sougo caminaron, chocándose los hombros, e insultándose.

Todos ordenaron para irse, y esperaron conversando, cuando Kagura recibió un mensaje. 'Ojou-chan, me enteré de que comenzó a ir a la escuela, abandone a Kamui para ir a ver cómo le va, estoy a fuera, si quiere mire por la ventana.'

Ella corrió en dirección a la ventana, mientras que todos sus compañeros la veían, entonces vio su sombrilla de color rojo, mientras la esperaba, y movió frenéticamente su mano para que él mirara hacia donde ella estaba. Luego le sonrío y camino donde el sensei.

"Gin-chan, Abuto-nii ha venido a buscarme." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces bajaré contigo para hablar con él, porque ninguno de tus dos hermanos saben que estamos buscando un candidato para tu esposo."

"Sabes cómo arruinar todo Gin-chan." Dijo con cara de aguafiestas.

"¿Quieres que tus hermanos maten a todos los alumnos hombres de la preparatoria?"

"Uhm, bueno no pero, hace un mes que no ve a Abuto-nii, tu vienes y le cuentas de que me tengo que casar." Dijo Kagura haciendo un pequeño mohín.

"A mí no me has visto hace un año." Dijo Gintoki con cara de 'perro mojado'.

"Tú eres diferente, tú me conoces de pequeña, contigo tengo una relación de papá, y no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo con mi papá."

"Esos realmente extraño, Abuto es mayor que yo y lo ves como hermano, pero a mí me ves como padre."

"Gin-chan, tu eres mi guardaespaldas." Kagura ya estaba aburrida de seguir peleando con Gintoki y para su suerte justo tocaron el timbre. "Bueno, ¿me acompañarás?"

"Bueno, bueno." Los dos salieron, realmente Kagura quería correr a donde estaba Abuto pero estaba con Gintoki.

Salieron, ella buscaba con sus ojos a su 'hermano mayor', hasta que lo encontró y corrió donde él para abrazarlo pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

"Mira, nunca pensé que los monstruos como tu sentían felicidad."

"Estúpido sádico, ¿acaso no tienes más vida?"

"Sí mocosa, tengo vida, solo que quería molestarte un rato, y veo como."

"Souchiro-kun, ahora los veo más seguidos a los dos juntos, ¿Kagura usaste el pretexto de que Abuto está acá para irte con Souchiro-kun, por eso me dejaste acá?"

"Gin-chan, juro, juro que te mataré."

"Danna, no me empareje con alguien que es fea, además de cero pecho."

"¿Qué dices enano? Yo si tengo pecho."

"Si pero, hasta un hombre tiene más pecho que tú." Kagura apunto de golpear en el rostro a Sougo pero alguien le agarro el puño.

"Ojou-chan, te he dicho millones de veces que no golpes a las personas sin ninguna razón." Abuto le había hablado detrás de ella.

"Abuto-nii." Dijo Kagura dándose la vuelta para abrazarlo.

* * *

**OWARI:**

"Sakura te has demorado mucho." "Siempre te demoras en escribir." "Actualiza pronto." Gente sí sé que me demoro en escribir, pero que le puedo hacer si se me van las ideas además es un poco complicado escribir este fic, y 'Entre Líos y amor.' Además tengo una pequeña pregunta para ustedes, Si yo subiera un fanfic, super AU y Ooc ¿lo leerían? El fic trata sobre que Kagura es una cortesana (tipo Hinowa) Pero en este mundo tan solo (por el momento) existe Kagura, Kamui, Umibozu, y Sougo, es medio ramdom, pero se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Yoshiwara Lament, y lo he escrito, pero necesito su aprobación para publicarlo, por mientras tan solo será algo que tres amigas leen en mi escuela. Mattane. Se despide SakataSakura hasta cuando se digne a subir capítulo.


End file.
